History
CORES PASS; Year of the Sword 550 AD Cores Pass was ruled 500 years ago by a powerful red dragon, named Gigarinex. At that time, the sprawling city you see now was only a simple collection of farms and villages, terrorized by the beast. Who stole cattle, burnt homes and demanded offerings on a constant and regular basis. Sacrifices in gold, artifacts and of course people, dwarven or human, it did not matter. The elves had withdrawn from the region, leaving the other races to fend against the dragons themselves. During this time a paladin named Core had heard the peoples suffering and engaged the dragon in battle. With the help of a few friends who faded into history, he was able to engage the beast. They fought for days, up to the last of their strength, and together plummeted to their deaths down through the canyon into the rivers waters below. The Paladins blade was fused with the stone, his body washed away or buried in the silt with the dragons. But the people followed in Cores foot steps and soon the Order of Core was created. A powerful band of paladins that worship Pelor and Heirnious, they established a City along the cliffs and over the battle site as the years pass and more people far and wide came to live under their protection. Not long after (Year 60) the Country of Calinthar was founded by a charismatic King, and Cores Pass was enveloped into it with a strong treaty between The Order and the Kingdom. Cores Pass was theirs to rule and protect, in exchange for loyalty to the King and its people. They gladly accepted. Capital City became the capital of the country and peace reigned under the Kings long and powerful rule. Until the Northern Peoples Republic, year 510, in their campaign for expansion declared war on Calinthar. The battle raged until 520, when both countries fought so hard they bankrupted each other, signing an uneasy cease fire and now instead guard their borders protectively. Capital City was in ruins, no longer able to be rebuilt with no money, the King moved to Cores Pass with the permission of The Order. Cores Pass is now the new Capital of the Kingdom, with trade from the sea, the Underdark and the Undarian deserts tribes, the Kingdom began to flourish again. But not before the King helped resolve a bloody civil war that had been raging in Cores Pass during the main war. A powerful Cult ruled by a mysterious man named the Duke controlled large portions of Cores Pass, to the displeasure of The Order. Despite their grandest efforts The Order could not dislodge the grip the Duke held over their dear City. Until the new Knight Commander offered a new plan, and The Order hired outside help. Paying a small band of Adventurers to take down the Duke once and for all. They did. The band was able to break into the Dukes manor and after lots of bloodshed dragged the headless mans body out into his own courtyard and strung him up for the city to see. The people rejoiced once again as The Order reclaimed the City. But soon moved aside for the King, who took the Dukes very home as his own, turning it into the cities Palace. The Order moved back from the city at the behest of the King and its people to allow free trade, as per the laws of the Accord they had signed long ago with the Royal Family. Soon the latest King, William Goldsinger, signed into law the Guild System to restore balance and bring money into the Kings coffers. 30 years after the destruction of the Duke the Kingdom is now prosperous once more and thanks to the efforts of Dwarven allies the City was repaired from its wars and is now a sturdy beacon of commerce and justice. The Guilds The main Guilds that help rule the city under the King are the Merchants Guild, The Order, the Lawyers Guild or the Protectorate, as they call themselves, and the Adventures Guild, or the Silver Fox Brigade. Their leaders are voted in by the people in the guilds and from there they hold Court and handle taxes for the King. The Merchants Guild- They handle general commerce and trading, the shopping centers, restaurants and Docks are controlled by them. Each business owner has to be a member of the Merchants Guild to hold a license to sell goods inside the City walls, this includes Farmers and Ranchers. It is considered one of the richest Guilds in the City and has big say in the Kings Court. Their current leader is nonexistent as they are holding elections at this time, as their last Leader was murdered. The Order of Core- Is not technically a Guild, but the Knight Commander and the Head Cleric hold positions in the Court as well. The Order rules over the Religious District of the City. They hold no jurisdiction outside of that area in the city general to keep the laws of the Gods out of good business. They keep tabs on Magic in the City however, as its illegal to cast magic without a permit in the streets to cut down on wizard duels, as well as to stem the tide of Necromancy in Cores Pass. Arresting young necromancers with dreams of raising a dead dragon from the bottom of the river or claiming to be selling bones from Cores tomb. In these things they are allowed to handle outside the district of their founding. The Order stands guard 24/7 over the tomb of Core, which is located on the same little island that his sword was fused with down in the center of the river. Two Knights stand there at all times, dressed in powerful full plate armor, making theft and visitation difficult, though pilgrims are welcome to pray on the rock. The current Knight Commander is Abigail Oakenhyde, and the Head Cleric is Elliot Worthington Gray III. 'The Protectorate-' This the Guild that house the Defense for justice, or the defense lawyers. They represent the people in court cases on a regular basis, as well as the various Guilds in legal endeavors, marriages, citizen ship and treaties. They are located in the Kings District. Their current Leader is Atticus Bryant. 'The Adventurers Guild-' This Guild was founded by the very adventurers that killed the Duke and founded the Silver Fox Brigade. They protect and serve for various private clients and government contracts. Performing tasks that the Kingdom themselves can not usually do. They also protect the Guild Hall, which is where you go to join all the Guilds. Each Guild has an office in the Hall, and the Hall is also a place to go to find work, as they always have a listing board for travelers, citizens and perspective Guild members. The current leader of the Brigade is Commander Septimus Crowel. There are also many minor Guilds within the city, or not as well known ones for various reasons and not. '' '''The Thieves Guild-' Is what its name implies and is legally called the Guild of the Lost. This guild is known to collect strays, orphans and the lost into its ranks. Stealing in designated areas and only so much a month, heavily regulating its crime committed to upper and middle class areas, like High Town and the Market District. Current leader is the mysterious Ender. 'The Assassins Guild- '''Or the Book Club as they are legally called in the records of the Guild Hall. Like that Thieves Guild they train members from that Guild into trained killers, hiding in the shadows of the City and working for strictly researched clients. Contracts are placed in different places in the city, an assassin takes it and performs the contract then collects payment through the Thieves Guild. The Assassins Guild holds immense power compared to the other Guilds, as its members have infiltrated many aspects of the different Guilds. The current Leaders of the Guild are Ender, Atticus Bryant and Phyre'ari Orotel of House Ulistraa. Who is currently running for the spot as Leader of the Merchants Guild. '''The Guard- '''The Guard isn't really a Guild either, but is a branch of the Kingdom itself. The Guard protect the streets and its people, performing the duties of Police and Security. During times of War they become the Kingdoms standing army. Joining the Guard and finishing a tour of 4 years guarantees citizen ship for any race. But its harder for non-humans and non-dwarves. The current leader of the Guard is Captain Horrin Roseblade. Also affiliated with the Guard is the City Prosecutors, a Branch that represents the city in criminal and civil cases. Their current leader is DA Oliver Stone and his ADA Maggie Bastion. '''The Mages Guild-' They reside in the Religious district where they can be protected by The Order, and make magical potions, items and crafts for the Merchants Guild or The Order themselves. Mages are not restricted to the Towers, but they are not allowed to cast magic outside of them. Unless defending themselves from life threatening circumstances or if they have a permit. The mages look down on Necromancy and will turn all necromancers found over to The Order where they are usually beheaded in the court yards. The current Arche Mage is Pirus Heatherglow, and you do not need to be in the Guild to be a mage. Only to study there or caste magic in the city. Major Races and Religon in the City The main races you can find in the City are Humans and Dwarves. Other races are rare or uncommon, as the surface Elves left long ago during the reign of the Dragon. However the most common elves seen are male drow, which had become a real problem as they escape to the surface from the many caves and tunnel systems under the city in the cliffs both natural and man made during the Cults reign of terror. Due to the high number of drow, they are looked down on; seen as nothing more then vermin who steal and kill on a regular basis. Which isn't completely far from the truth as most drow will fall into the Thieves Guild and ultimately into the Assassins Guild. To keep a treaty signed between the King and the ruling Drow Houses deep below the City, every 3 years the Kingdom rounds up as many of the run aways as possible and sends them back into the Underdark and back into the waiting arms of their Matrons. This cycle is refereed to as the City Cleansing and is usually handled by the City Guard. Monstrous races are even more rare and are usually frowned on greatly. You are better off being humanoid at least. The main religions in the City is the worship of Pelor the God of the Sun and Heironious the God of Justice. Though its not uncommon to find small temples to other Gods in the Religious district, also protected by The Order who holds all men equal under the Sun, even if they would prefer you to follow the right Gods. But hey if you want to burn in hell, that is your business. The City Itself Cores Pass is a large stone and wood city built over and along the edges of a huge grand canyon with a deep river below that leads out into the ocean, ships sail right up into the docks under the City. As dwarves built bridges to connect both sides of the City and also hold business and houses themselves, held high by huge and powerful pillars that allow the river to flow between them in tiers leading all the way back to the Palace where the river flows out of a huge and beautifully crafted gate way into a large waterfall sliding over carved stone. The City is also carved into the very stone of the cliff faces with winding streets and alleys leading down to the rivers banks, making the city feel like a big blanket or umbrella wrapped around the water that held Cores legacy. The city stone tends to be very white, washed that way and filled with monuments to Core, at the East and West openings of the city into the planes and forests beyond a statue of him sits, his sword pointed to the sky to mark the rising and the setting of the sun. Each district of the City is like a city unto itself. The various citizens living their lives happily in their usual and comfortable districts. High Town is where the rich live, you don't have to be a Lord or Lady to live there, but the title is usually given if you've served as a Guild Leader, or are the family of a Guild Leader. The Religious district houses the Clerics, paladins and the devout, the Merchants Distract encompasses the rest of the City. Residential and Business. The Guard is placed in many different Guard houses through out the city in a grid, with their own jails, long house to sleep and training courtyards for recruits. The Docks house the red light district which is usually very alive at night, with paper lamps and many different exotic species on sale for a night of pleasure, not usually regulated by the Guard due to the danger for an average guardsmen. To become a citizen of Cores Pass you must join the Guard, join a Guild or be vouched in my another Citizen. These are usually handled by the Protectorate or the Guard. Joining the Order also provides citizenship, but unlike the Guard becoming a paladin usually means for life. If you are not a citizen you can not own property and you can not marry unless vouched for by your spouse. The Dwarves come from the Watch Tower mountain range, and they look like normal dwarves. The humans are a bit more varied, there are two races, the Northerners are fair skinned with various hair colors ranging from blond, red, brown and black, based on a Scottish/Irish cultural background. And the Undarians, who come from the desert tribes to the East and have dark skin tones and dark hair, a culture ranging from African tribal to middle eastern, a nomadic people they travel in great circles around the desert as travel through the center is to dangerous even for the locals. Locally born Undarians and Northmen tend to dress and act just like every other citizen of Cores Pass. The poplar style of dress in the City currently is a mix between medieval and victorian style clothing. Early clock work is raising its head as well in the forms of clocks and other small machines. Guns do not exist, but automatic crossbows are expensive and popular. Horse drawn carriages and sail boats are still main modes of transportation around the City.